


[EC]请读我的心

by cang_geng



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Dementia, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cang_geng/pseuds/cang_geng
Summary: 黑凤凰的结尾，Erik去找Charles了分为三个部分：一、回忆·寻找二、家三、责任·尾声（老年）比较清水吧
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 9





	[EC]请读我的心

**Author's Note:**

> 不好意思我真的太喜欢Dementia了:)

#### 一、回忆·寻找

Erik没再收到任何关于Charles的消息。等到几个月后Erik别别扭扭地翻出来一套正装，找了个“一起下棋”的理由，决定去拜访一下老朋友的学校。  
Erik盯着“Jean Grey 纪念学校”这两行字，不满地皱了皱眉，犹豫着要不要掀了它。结果过了一会，不明原因地，他还是对那个可怜的金属牌子高抬贵手了。  
他给自己开了门，径直走了进去，却意外地没有“听”到Charles的声音。以前他还没走进来，就听见他和自己打招呼了，Erik这么想着，直到Hank走了出来。  
Charles其实早已经离开了吧。  
但他还是问了出来：“Charles呢？”  
“离开了。”  
……  
不知道去哪里，可能短时间内不会再回来了。  
-  
“他……”Erik看上去像是在斟酌用词似的，“什么时候回来？”他还会回来吗？去哪了？有没有留什么话？Erik想了很多很多，但是他语气中并没有迫切。  
“不清楚，我们后来再没见过了。”Hank叹了口气，像是怀念什么，但终于又放下了。  
他们面对面，Erik看他身后的城堡，这原来是Charles的家啊。他怎么不回家，他在哪呢？他看着那座城堡，想到Charles，又想到Raven。1944年自己与家人分离，Charles家庭富裕美满，认识了第一个同类——Raven，她后来成为了Charles的妹妹。  
Raven啊……  
后来他备受煎熬，Charles的生活一切顺遂，天差地别的观念和经历。如果不是冥冥中的天意，他不应该认识自己的，也不应该像现在这样，一个人，不知道去了哪。  
那天Charles把大家带过来，说，这是他家，以后可以当个基地。自己其实是嫉妒的吧。他有Raven，自己也是嫉妒的吧。  
-  
“那我，改天再来吧。”  
Erik转身便走了，临到门口的花园，没克制住，挥了挥手。大门边上的金属牌子飞了出去，拍在不远一棵树上变了形。  
树叶瑟瑟地飞了下来。  
-  
后来，Erik去了很多地方，观光游览般走过Charles呆过的城市。Raven似乎是说过，他喜欢法国？  
-  
那天，他在巴黎火车站不远的地方，找了条人少的街道，想着自己为什么满世界地乱跑。  
他现在坐的长椅，没准Charles也坐过，抱着本什么晦涩难懂的书，一本正经地撩着边上坐着的哪位姑娘。当然，他可能偷看着她的想法，万事自然得心应手。  
他好想早些认识Charles啊。认识久一点，没准他们就可以并肩作战了，没准他就没那么憎恶别人了。但他心理却明白，这只是美好的，麻痹自我的愿景罢了。  
-  
Erik不知道他最后是怎么遇到Charles的，Hank联系了他，说Charles去了巴黎。Logan告诉他的。  
Erik当时第一反应就是冷笑一声，又是Logan。  
然后他就看见他了。  
他坐在一个普普通通的金属轮椅上。Erik克制了一下自己，没有直接把轮椅暴力移过来，甚至去隔壁买了套国际象棋。

#### 二、家

真是别致的发型。  
Erik在心里笑。  
Charles翻了个巨大的白眼。  
Eric不请自来，坐在他对面。  
直到他终于看到Charles，他们面对面视线相交，Erik觉得，他好像什么都放下了。光怪陆离的世界，分崩离析的家园。  
“你来做什么？”Charles问。虽然他不必问的，但他没去看Erik在想什么，而是等他说出口。  
“来见见老朋友。”或许以后就不走了。“想要下盘棋吗。”  
他终于来得及细细打量了Charles一番，从头到脚，又细细端详他的五官，猛地想起来20年前那个人。  
“很久以前，你救了我一命，然后给了我一个家。我也想为你这么做一次。”  
我想给你一个家，Erik想着，心里什么东西惊涛骇浪般叫嚣着，像大风过境，席卷了一切。  
他伸出了手，Charles对着他的左手扬了扬头。  
是白子。  
他张开左手，左手手心躺了一颗白国王。  
Charles正要拿过来摆棋，Eric却缩回了手。他盯着他。  
Erik张开右手，右手手心躺了一颗白皇后。  
有些话，是说不出口的。就像两人观念上针锋相对了这么多年，Charles的面前摆着，这两个同阵营的棋子，他一时讶异，剪不断的思绪像花园里的杂草，飞快地占满他的脑子。  
……巴黎真的太美了……谢谢……我真的很讨厌那个新来的地理老师，她……以后就是白皇后……效死……答应我吧……这家的咖啡太糟糕了，我真的……让我给你一个家……博物馆也还可以……下周工作……保护……  
他的脑波忽然不受控制地溢出了一点，等他头疼地听见周围人脑子里的声音，他才反应过来。  
其实这种事在青年之后就很少见了，他控制自己想听见的和不想听见的……但他忽然就……  
Charles又后知后觉地想起来：  
“以后就是白皇后为我的国王校死输忠……让我给你一个家吧，保护你。我有些后悔……”  
他抬头看，回忆过他过去的几十年。  
Jean，Erik，Raven，Moria……  
-  
“跟你呆在一起，总是让我想起来一些不太愉快的往事。”Charles从酒柜里拿了瓶白兰地，而Erik则很不见外地在他家里参观，东逛逛西逛逛。  
“别那么计较。”以后就不会了。  
他一回头，看见Charles扶着酒杯，轻描淡写地，一口喝完。他不由笑了，哪是这么容易过去的，慢慢来吧。  
“你这里的装潢很不错啊，我很喜欢那个……”他想说拱门，但是Erik的声音忽然中断了。  
Charles应声扬头，冲着Erik的方向看了过来。Erik看着他，他的嘴唇被酒液润过，他刚刚喝得太着急，唇上晶晶盈盈地在灯光下闪过，嘴角自然地向上。  
他想起来几周前也是在巴黎，想着多年以前他是怎样的迷人，一杯酒引尽，随手把玻璃杯放在吧台上，铮的一声，是玻璃与玻璃相碰。他的舌尖触到嘴角暗红的酒液……他拢了拢侧鬓的头发……  
然而他现在却，依然是，Erik没找到合适的形容词，不止是迷人，却不能用什么风情万种之类的形容词。  
Erik走过去，靠近他，却只是推开了他手边的酒杯，给自己倒了满满一杯，然后一饮而尽。然后就这么站着，等着酒精冲掉他的理智。  
然后，他附身，右手托住他的后颈，左手握住他的右手，轻轻地吻他，看他眼里潋滟的光。  
他们都有些疯狂了，呼吸声重重交叠，心中有什么砰然落地，喟叹道：原来我对他竟然是这样的想法。

#### 三、责任·尾声

“教授！”  
Charles控制着轮椅停了下来，又艰难地转了个圈，看着远处快步走过来的几个学生。腹诽了一下轮椅的不方便程度。  
“教授，我们有几个问题……”  
Erik找了个树荫乘凉，远远地看着他们。  
Charles的心里，除了Erik，还依然装着整个世界，他在大学当客座教授，除了进化学以外，还教了一门心理学的选修课——社会关系。他“退休”这么多年，再没打过什么抑制剂，他光明正大地读他的心，然后心满意足，把他扔到一边，继续给学生讲课，然后对此事概不承认。  
变种人和人类的关系大概以后就这样了，总有冲突，但也总有人抱有善意。  
那几个年轻人约莫是问完了问题，Charles冲着他们笑了笑，又艰难地控制轮椅转了个圈，准备离开了。  
Erik站起来，控制他的轮椅冲自己移过来。  
“你知道刚刚那几个学生提出来，把我推到这边花园转几圈。”  
Erik推着他，在花园里闲逛，问：“你怎么答的？”  
“我说，有人在等。”  
他推着轮椅的手忽然停了停，然后把手搭在他肩上，“你想不想试试自己走？”  
Charles明显身体僵硬了很多，叹了口气：“我想的，但是……”  
“那就控制我。”  
“什么？”  
“自己推你的轮椅。”  
Erik是控制欲很强的人，他一般……一般不会这样把自己交给别人。  
……  
他的大脑里满满都是自己，Charles想。他通过Erik控制着轮椅，轻巧地转了180度，然后想了想，又控制着Erik半蹲下来，吻了下他的侧颊。

番外  
后来的后来，Charles真的退休了。事实上，他的精神不太好，已经认不出什么人了，这个世界上的其他什么，已经离他远去了。他有的时候，甚至记不起Erik是谁。  
“他们太吵了……”Erik正陪他呆在家里，闻言一怔。周围除了电视小声在放新闻，并没有什么声音。  
Charles控制脑波的能力下降了，他又开始听见周围所有人的“讲话”，楼里邻居心里的抱怨，街上迷路的人，Erik的心里话。  
然而Charles似乎是反应过来怎么一回事，也不再说话了。  
“你要打针或者用药抑制你的能力吗？”Erik没给他逃过话题的机会，又调笑着补了一句，“或者我给你定个头盔？”  
不想Charles认真道：“头盔可以。”  
但是Charles可能当时根本什么都没想明白。因为Erik把头盔拿给他之后，他反倒让他试戴，然后又十分满意地拿起来自己戴了一下，又让他帮忙放在了书架的顶层。  
但Erik也没再提什么抑制能力的药，而是终于又联系了Hank。  
-  
Erik干了件很糟糕的事，他在Charles睡着后，给他注射了药物。  
Charles早上起来，却意外地开始更加慌乱。  
“我听不见声音了，Erik。”  
“嗯？”  
Charles似乎是有些着急，因为他讲话开始语无伦次起来：“不……是我听不见Erik的声音了……他是不是……他在哪？”  
“Char……我在这啊。”  
他一下安静下来，看着Erik，细细地分辨着他的样子。  
“你来做什么？”  
他……那个Charles，已经迷失在自己的记忆里了，他还以为，自己在巴黎，一个人过了这么多年。他拿了Erik给他的头盔，不过是为了怀念那个远去的人。  
Erik沉吟良久，答道：“来见见老朋友。”他又问，“想要下盘棋吗？”  
……  
只是Charles已经没有办法再和他下棋了，Erik扶着他的手把白皇后往前往前推了一格，将死了黑方的国王。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看，记得Kudo ;)


End file.
